Little Ms Rebel REVISED
by Lunariagirl33
Summary: new chapter kiddo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Winx Club

**'CRASH!'**

A brunette girl was lying on her bed when she heard the sound of shattering glass. Her hazel eyes glanced into the hallway that led to the source of the noise and she frowned. Sighing, she got off of the bed and walked into the living room to see what happened. When she got there she saw her mother and her mother's 'boyfriend' on the couch laughing like idiots. She shook her head at them and grabbed the broom and dust pan to clean up the mess near the coffee table

Apparently they were drunk again. Well, her mother was way more drunk than her boyfriend.

"Oh Evie, you don't have to clean that up." her mother Lori giggled looking as if she was going to pass out in seconds. She didn't even bother looking up at her mom, she just rolled her eyes and swept the glass into the dust pan. "Yea Evie, you don't have have to clean it up." mocked her mother's boyfriend. After throwing the glass in the trash, she glared angrily at him. " YOU, can only call me Evanna,"she stated. Chris smirked and walked up to her, "Okay Evanna," he emphasized, "How about you go make yourself useful and run to the liquor store for me." Evanna raised an eyebrow at him, "Chris, **I **will make myself useful when **you** make yourself useful and stop mooching off my mom. 'Kay?" she smiled sarcastically. The only thing holding him back from slapping the hell out of her was the fact that her mom was right behind them on the couch.

'_I'll get her later...' _he thought bitterly as he glared at Evanna. "But you and I both know that won't be happening anytime soon," she continued, "So looks like no booze for you Chris...oh well."she shrugged.

"Why can't you just be a good girl and run to the store like I asked?" asked Chris trying to supress his anger as much as he could. "Hmm Let's see...okay yeah, for one I'm underaged, two is i don't like you meaning I'm definately not doing you any favors, and last but not least I don't see what's wrong with you that you can't go." answered Evanna in a surprisingly calm way. Chris opened his mouth to say something back but Lori had cut him off before he could get a word out.

"You two are really giving me a headache, Evie please just go to the damn store." She groaned as she rolled over on the couch. Chris grinned widely when he saw the pissed off look on Evanna's face. " Are you serious!? Mom that's not fair!" She huffed folding her arms across her chest waiting for Lori's response. "Evanna! I'm not gonna ask you again! Just go do what the hell I said!"Lori shouted in a threatening tone.

Chuckling, Chris reached into his wallet and held out his credit card to Evanna. She growled and snatched the card from him "Lazy jackass." She muttered under her breath. "Obnoxious bitch." Chris retorted in the same tone while looking her up and down when she wasn't looking.

Evanna stormed into her room and slammed the door hard enough that it knocked her Golden Honor Roll frame off the wall. She turned on her TV then laid back against her pillow and watched the news. "In Magix, Red Fountain School for Bravery and Heroics is celebrating their 5th year in a row of winning the International Dragon Wrangling Competition! All thanks to their excellent trainer Codatorta..."said the news reporter on the screen. 'Hmm...I think Torta would be happy to do me a favor.' she thought with a small smile on her face. Evanna got up and packed her stuff up and shrunk it to put it in her hoodie pocket.

Quietly, Evanna walked out of her room to see Chris and Lori passed out on the couch. "Yes!" she whispered excitedly before creeping towards the door. '_almost there...' she _thought as she heard someone sit up, she turned around to see Chris awake. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked sleepily. Did he seriously forget what just happened less than 15 minutes ago? "To the store, like you told me, remember?" she asked. Before he could even answer she was out the door.

"Sike..." She said to herself before disappearing in green sparkles.

How's this?Should i change it back? R&R please.

-L8r


	2. Dante

Disclaimer- i don't own Winx Club

Moments later, Evanna appeared on the streets of Magix. A few people looked at her funny but she just brushed it off and went towards the three schools. She saw Red Fountain and walked through the big gates. Surprisingly, she managed to ignore all the whistles, hey baby's and damns thrown her way and walked into the huge building. If it were any other day she probably would have giggled and flirted with the guys but today she had something important to do. When she got inside, she wasn't sure where to go so she just wandered down a random hall. As she was walking, to big strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She froze completely until she heard the person's voice.

"Hey mami, you miss me?" the voice murmered in her ear. She realised who it was then broke out his grip and kept walking. "Get lost, Dante!" she growled and walked faster.Dante smirked and ran up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Aww come on Vanna baby, you still mad at me?" he asked. Evanna stopped walking and turned to face him. "You slept with my best friend behind my back, what do you think?" she asked angrily. "That wasn't my fault, Maria came on to me okay?" he tried to explain, but the look on her face said it wasn't working. "Okay, what does that mean? You still slept with her so..." she replied lazily. "I wasn't thinking that day, I was stupid." he lied. " You still are stupid kiddo," said Evanna leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Dante sighed deeply and ran his hand through his spiky black hair. _'I'm getting you back_' he thought over-confidently as he walked over to her and looked down on her with his sparkling blue eyes. "Evanna please, I've been thinking about you lately and i really want another try with you" he said while leaning in to kiss her.

Then, around the corner came a certain red-headed 'bad boy' rolling his eyes at the scene he just stepped into. "Dante, didn't Saladin and Faragonda have an assembly about sexual harrassment?" he smirked. Dante growled and backed away from Evanna a little. "Shut up Riven! Don't you have detention or something?" Riven shook his head, "Nope, i didn't get caught doing anything today. So who's your pretty little victim?" he asked looking at Evanna. Dante wrapped his arms around her tightly earning a glare from her. "She's no one you need to know." he said protectively. "Excuse you!" Evanna shouted while pulling his arms off again. "I'm Evanna and I really need to get outta here soo...yeah." she said as she stepped around Dante. "But Evie, what about us?" he asked weakly. " what are you talking about? there is no us. There hasn't been an us for awhile now. get yourself together Dante." Evanna said before walking past both the boys and turning the corner.

"Wow, you're rejected." joked Riven. Dante glared at him, "I don't get rejected, she's taking me back Riven." he stated before walking down the opposite end of the hall, 'Whether she wants to or not' he smirked to himself and continued down the hall.

like it? short i know. R&R kiddos


	3. Hi!

Disclaimer- I do not own Winx Club

"Okay..." Riven said to himself as he went in Evanna's direction to go to class. He turned the corner and saw Evanna on the phone arguing with some one.

"How is that my fault?! No I'm not giving you attitude! You're yelling at me for no reason!" Evanna retorted back to her mother on the other end. "Well sorry. what? No don't put him on the phone! I don't wanna talk to him! Ma-" She tried to say until an angry male voice cut her off. "Did you really think I wouldn't realise you stole from me?" asked Chris harshly. Evanna smirked, "Actually, that's exactly what i thought. I assumed you were drunk enough to forget you gave me the card." she explained cooly. To her satisfaction, it pissed him off more than before. "Oh, I'm glad you think that's funny. But guess what? until I get that card in my hand, life is gonna be very difficult for you mom, meaning your life is gonna just as difficult." said Chris slyly. He heard her giggle on the other end and growled. " What the hell is so funny?!" he yelled. Evanna smiled, "You are Chris. If my mom calls me crying about you hurting her, I'll come home. I'll come home, kick your ass and shove the damn card down your alcoholic throat! Buh bye now." she said sweetly and closed her phone.

Riven raised his eyebrow at the last part. Evanna turned around and saw him standing there. "Ummm, hi?" she said and did a little wave. "Hey, Are you okay? I kinda over heard ya' know..." explained Riven. " Oh, Yeah I'm cool, That was nothing. Can you help me? asked Evanna nervously. Riven looked confused, "With what?" he asked. "I need help finding either Codatorta or my older brother." she said. "Well, Codatorta teaches my next class so I guess you can just walk with me there." replied Riven nonchalantly. Evanna nodded and they walked down the hall to Riven's next class. "So...what do you need Codatorta for?" asked Riven. "Hm? Oh I don't go to school around here and i was hoping he could put in a good word for me." Evanna explained cooly. Riven gave her a curious look. "He was almost my stepdad." she added. Riven answered with an 'oh' and they kept walking. After a couple minutes of akward silence they reached the door to the training room. "Well here we are," said Riven as he opened the door and went inside with Evanna following behind him.

"Elemental, you're late again!" bellowed Codatorta in Riven's direction. "Calm down, I was doing a good deed." he answered carlessly before joing the rest of the class leaving Evanna on her own. She walked up to Codatorta, "Hi Torta." she said sweetly. Codatorta glanced at her,"What are you doing here Evanna?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "I wanna go to school out here now. Can you help me?" asked Evanna.

Riven was with a few of his roomates: Sky, Brandon, and Ophir. "So, who's the girl talking to Codatorta?" asked Sky. Riven rolled his eyes "Some girl Dante was harrassing, Alana or something." he answered lifting the weights in front of him. "She's pretty cute, you should ask her out Riv." suggested Ophir. "You guys leave him alone, you know how he gets." said Brandon. Riven just shook his head and ignored the three.

"Well I'll see what I can do, I won't make any promises." stated Codatorta. "Yes! Thank you Torta." she smiled, "Hey, where's Brandon?" she asked. Codatorta pointed over to the boys, she nodded and made her way over. When she got over there the boys looked up at her. "Hi!" she said excitedly. Brandon looked a little lost "Uh, hey...you..." he said. Evanna frowned and crossed her arms "Brandon Eric Martinez, how do you not recognize your own baby sister?" she asked. the boys look at Brandon and then at Evanna, they did look alike. "Evie? You look different without your glasses and your braces. Hey sis!" he laughed as he hugged her. "You mean that's pipsqueak panda?!" asked Sky. " Sky! Stop calling me that!" she growled and slapped him upside the head. Ophir and Riven were still a bit shocked. "Wait, Sky you know her too?" asked Ophir. "Yeah, Evanna use to come to Erakliyon all the time in the summer."he explained. "Well are you here Evanna?" asked Riven as politely as he could, if possible. "Umm, that's a long story..."said Evanna.

okayz i'm stopping here, my laptop is about to die. R&R plz kk thanks babez

-L8r


End file.
